


Legendary Hands

by castielsangel_x



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol wants to know what those ‘legendary hands’ can do. Leonard is happy to oblige. Established Carol/Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary Hands

**-x-**

Leonard McCoy couldn’t help let out a fairly loud groan when he heard his communicator chirp at him from the bedroom. He had had a hellish shift in the med bay after an away mission went tits up and caused a majority of the crew, Captain included, having severe allergic reactions to something on the planet. Leonard ended up with his med bay under quarantine so no one else caught it and biobeds full of crew members doped up to the eyeballs with hyposprays until the swelling and itchiness went down. Damn Jim Kirk and his curiosity. Leonard was finally able to escape when the last patient had been administered with a hypospray and was able to seek refuge in a hot shower (one of the only ones on the ship with proper running water) and a strong glass of bourbon (the good stuff from back home in Georgia, not any of that replicated shit). But now someone else wanted his attention. He climbed out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel, securing it around his waist before he picked up his communicator.

“McCoy. This better be good,” he said, a little more gruffly than intended when he flipped open the comm. The voice on the other end was a very welcome distraction from his shit day.

“Leonard. Are you busy?” Carol Marcus asked.

“Just got back from the med bay. Shift over. You okay, darlin’?” he asked. There was a silence from her end of the line. “Carol?”

“Can you come to my quarters? Please, Leonard,” she said. Something in her voice wasn’t right. Was she sick? Leonard’s heart was suddenly in his throat, panic rising as he thought the worst.

“I’ll be right there, sweetheart. Two minutes,” he said before he threw his communicator down on the bed and threw his towel on top of it. He grabbed the nearest pair of sweatpants and it was a mission in itself to try and get them on while he was still wet from the shower. An old Starfleet Academy t-shirt was next, slightly too tight but it would have to do. He grabbed his med kit on the way out of his room, running past slightly startled crew members who were not used to seeing their resident doctor in anything but his Starfleet issue uniform. Leonard rushed to Carol’s quarters and told the computer who it was before the door slid open and he moved inside, closing it behind him.

“Carol?” he called out, panic in his voice as he clutched at his med kit. He was met with silence. Had she gone to sickbay already?

“Leonard.” The doctor turned at the sound of her voice and had to almost pick his jaw up from the floor. Carol stood in the doorway to the bathroom, as beautiful as ever, wearing nothing but blue lace strapless corset (the colour could only be described as the blue of her Starfleet uniform), tie-side black panties that barely covered her, thigh high stockings and a simple pair of black heels. Her hair was fluffed up slightly and the red of her lipstick was bright in contrast to her pale skin.

“Carol, I thought ...”

“Had to get you here fast, didn’t I?” she said.

“So you’re not ...”

“Well, doctor,” she said, walking out of the doorway and into the main room. Leonard’s eyes were fixated on her swaying hips, the curve of her ass, as she walked. **My God, she’s perfect and she’s mine** , Leonard thought to himself. “I find myself in need of your, oh what did you call them? Your ‘legendary hands’.”

“Oh?” he said gently. “And how can these legendary hands help you, Dr Marcus?” He moved towards her as she backed up, sitting down on the edge of the bed when she reached it.

“Well, you see doctor, I seem to be overheating and I have a strange tingling sensation...” she said, running one hand down the lace of her corset before she parted her legs, her hand continuing down over her centre. “... down here.” Leonard swallowed, hard.

“I’m sure I can help you with that, darlin’,” he said, feeling his cock come to life in his sweatpants. Carol seemed to have noticed too as she reached out to him and began to massage him through the cotton. Leonard inhaled sharply, his eyes falling closed. Then her hand was gone and when he looked down at her, she was leaning back on her elbows, legs splayed open for him.

“Diagnosis, doctor?” she asked. Leonard smirked.

“Hmm,” he said, rubbing his chin in mock concentration. “Diagnosis unclear. Mind if I take a closer look?” he asked. She bit her lip to hide her smile.

“Be my guest. _You_ are the doctor,” she said and he sank to his knees between her legs, putting his med kit down on the floor. In that moment, the heat in the room seemed to rise, both doctor and science officer’s eyes on each other the whole time. She canted her hips towards him a little to get his attention on other parts of her body rather than her eyes. He looked down at the barely-there panties before he ran his index and middle fingers over the material, making Carol suck in a breath. “Leonard, please.” The doctor smiled before he pulled the material to one side, exposing her to him. He could smell her. He could hear her breathing hard as he moved closer. His lips met the inside of her thigh first, hearing her groan as he purposely ignored what really needed the attention. He bit gently at the skin of her thighs, nipping and kissing one side before moving to the other before he took her by surprise by diving right in. Carol’s moan caught in her throat as his tongue went exploring, licking her thoroughly. Her moans sure did his ego some good. He may be getting old but he could still please a woman if she asked nicely. Carol was definitely an ego boost. She was smart and beautiful and no matter how many times Jim Kirk flirted with her, she always came back to him. Having such a pretty gal to call **his** was definitely a bonus. “Oh my ... Leonard.” Leonard continued to lick into her, teasing and biting gently which caused her whole body to tremble as she squealed lightly. Her hand found his hair as he pulled her down the bed so that her legs were right over his shoulders.

“Taste so good, darlin’,” he muttered, accent thick with lust which made Carol shudder gently at the sound. His thumb found her clit and began to massage it as he fucked her with his tongue. Her whole body began to feel tight and her thighs twitched as she neared her orgasm. Her legs began to clamp round his head as she became more vocal, the twitching of her thigh muscles showing she was near. Then Leonard inserted a finger into her and sucked hard on her clit and she screamed out loud, squeezing her legs hard around the doctor’s head, trapping him as she came hard. Leonard removed his finger and his mouth from her, letting her come down from her high. Her whole body was trembling as she finally released him from her hold, but she was smiling. Leonard got up from his knees and he leaned over her, kissing her hard, her hands gripping his biceps.

“Doctor, you sure know how to make a girl feel better,” she said when he pulled back from the kiss, the taste of her on his lips strange but not unpleasant.

“I’m not done with you yet, darlin’,” he said, licking his own lips before pulling her to stand up with him before he kissed her again, her fingers going to the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up over his head, breaking the kiss for only a moment before their lips were joined again. She purposely pushed her hips against Leonard’s straining erection, causing him to groan into her mouth. Their kissing was passionate, fierce; biting, licking and sucking on the others lips to taste as much of each other as was humanly possible. Carol brought her leg up around Leonard’s waist, making him turn gently before sitting down on the bed, letting her straddle his waist. “Although,” he said, pulling away from her lips. “I should punish you for telling little white lies to your doctor.” Carol bit her lip and ran her fingers through his still slightly damp hair.

 

“You can do that later. I’d rather you get naked and do exquisite yet filthy things to me,” Carol said. Leonard laughed a deep belly laugh that was only reserved for Carol’s ears when they were alone. He couldn’t give up his grumpy persona while working.

“That could be arranged,” he said before pulling her into him again, kissing her mouth hard as his hands found her lace covered breasts and pulled the cups of the corset down, exposing her to him. She pressed her now naked breasts against his chest as he moved his kisses to her throat. His lips were sinful, just like the rest of him. To her, he was perfect. She knew how he felt about being older than her but she didn’t let it bother her. She loved him for him. His mouth latching onto her nipple startled her from her thoughts, making her gasp as she ran her hands over his muscular shoulders. His hands gripped her hips suddenly, pulling at the tie sides of her panties before throwing the flimsy piece of material to the floor. He pulled away from her once more and made her stand before he stood too, kicking off his shoes and pushing down his sweatpants, cock ready and waiting for her. She bit her lip once more before taking him in hand, kissing him deeply.

“On the bed,” she said and Leonard did as he was told, quickly sorting the pillows behind his back to get comfortable. Carol joined him, crawling up the bed to meet him, a quick kiss to his lips before she moved down his body, all the way to his cock. His chest began to rise and fall faster as she took him in hand once again and began to stroke him gently.

“You’re going to be the death of me, woman,” he said, his eyes fixed on her as she moved closer before swiping the head with her tongue. She looked up at him quickly, grinning at him, before she went back to work, taking him in her mouth. Leonard’s head fell back into the pillows, one hand running over his stomach, as Carol’s wicked tongue teased him. He knew he wouldn’t last long if she kept doing what she was doing. Fuck, he’d been hard as a rock since he saw her in that outfit.  But Carol’s mouth was sinful and he found himself making noises he had never made before, his body heating and beginning to sweat. “Carol ... fuck, woman. You need to stop that.”

“And why is that?” she asked, sucking on the tip like it was a fucking popsicle.

“I need to be in you when I come, darlin’,” he said. Those words rolling off his tongue in his state sent a jolt of pleasure between Carol’s legs, making her pull away from him and quickly straddle his hips. She kicked off the heels for safety and she positioned herself over his hard cock. She sank down onto him without any hesitation, his hands immediately gripping her hips.

“I bet this is better than what you had planned for tonight?” Carol said as she got used to him inside her. They hadn’t done this in a while because of shifts and she felt tight around him.

“Oh yeah,” he said before she moved against him, hers hand on his chest for leverage. She began to move on his cock, watching the pleasurable expressions on his face. She squeezed her muscles around him and he cried out, causing her to giggle. Leonard watched her as she began to move faster, bouncing on him like she was riding a horse. She was fucking gorgeous and Leonard knew that no one else would ever get to see her like this. Not if he had anything to say about it. Carol leaned back, her hands moving from his chest to his thighs to change the angle. He took his chance and he pulled her legs out from under her, making her fall on her back on the bed before he was on top of her, sliding inside her again. She looked up at him, dazed, before she giggled before she moaned deeply as he began pounding into her like there was no tomorrow.

“Oh ... Jesus, Leonard,” she gasped, holding the sheets in her vice-like grip. The doctor’s mouth latched onto her neck, sucking his mark into her skin. Her hands left the sheets and wrapped around his back, nails digging into his skin as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Leonard gripped the bed sheets between his own fingers by her head, the tightness of her making his eyes hazy and his heart pound. He could feel himself getting closer and closer with every thrust. She was magnificent, moving her hips in time with him. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed throughout the room. He could tell she was close. She was a biter when she got close to orgasm; he’d found out after the first few times they had done this and had left her bed with enough bite marks that Jim made fun of him for a week. Carol bit his bottom lip a little harder than she meant to when he kissed her, making him moan hard against her mouth. Carol’s hand moved down between their bodies to touch herself as he brought her legs up around his waist, his rhythm stuttering as he also grew close to the end. Carol became more vocal before she screamed out loud, her whole body going into spasm as she came hard, holding Leonard against her, his movements jerky before he was spilling inside her, groaning against the curve of her neck, his own body twitching. She clamped her muscles around him, milking the doctor dry before Leonard lay boneless against her. Carol ran her fingers through Leonard’s soaked hair, the sweat dripping down his brow, and she kissed his nose gently.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Leonard whispered against her skin. “You make this old man very happy.” Carol blushed, though her face was so flushed from their activities that no one would have known the difference.

“You seem to have the stamina of a young man, not an old grump,” she said with a giggle.

“You think I’m a grump?” he asked, pulling out of her, before he ran his hands over her sides, tickling her. She laughed before she was able to stop him.

“No, Leonard,” she laughed, finally stilling his hands. “I was kidding. Now cuddle me and sleep. God knows, you’ve tired me out.” Leonard smiled and pulled her close, both of them shifting so that they were under the sheets. They settled down, breathing gently against the other’s skin.

“Still gonna punish you, y’know.”

Carol could not contain her laughter.


End file.
